prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Mad Man Pondo
| birth_place = Flora, Illinois | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Charleston, West Virginia | billed = The Realm of Pain Flora, Illinois | trainer = Bud Chapmen | debut = June 24, 1989 | retired = }} Kevin Canady (June 24, 1969) is an American professional wrestler better known by his ring name Mad Man Pondo. He is currently appearing for various promotions on the independent circuit. He is also the owner of IWA East Coast, and works as a trainer for Juggalo Championship Wrestling. Canady is known particularly for his hardcore wrestling style. In wrestling *''' Finishing moves''' **The Silencer (Side senton bomb, sometimes to a seated opponent) **Stop Sign Smash (Hit to the head with a stop sign) **Super DDT *''' Signature moves''' **Back body drop **Baseball slide **Brainbuster, onto an open steel chair **Piledriver **Powerbomb **Russian legsweep *'Nicknames' **"Mad Man" Pondo **Original Foolish Foreigner Championships and accomplishments *'All Star Wrestling' **ASW Tag Team Championship (1 time, current) - with The Juggulator (1) *'Combat Zone Wrestling' **CZW Iron Man Championship (1 time) *'Dramatic Dream Team' **DDT Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship (1 time) *'Independent Wrestling Association Mid-South' **IWA Mid-South Hardcore Championship (2 times, first) **IWA Mid-South Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **IWA Mid-South Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Ian Rotten (1) **IWA Mid-South King of the Deathmatch Tournament winner (2003) **IWA Mid-South Double Death Tag Team Tournament winner (2006) - with 2 Tuff Tony *'Juggalo Championship Wrestling' **JCW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **JCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Necro Butcher (1) *'Lunatic Wrestling Federation' **LWF Hardcore Championship (1 time) *'MAD Pro Wrestling' **MPW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'NWA West Virginia/Ohio' **NWA West Virginia/Ohio Hardcore Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling IRON' **IRON Television Champion (1 time) *'Westside Xtreme Wrestling' **wXw Hardcore Champion (1 time) *'World Entertainment Wrestling' ** WEW Six-Man Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with 2 Tuff Tony and Kintaro Kanemura External links * Profile *Mad Man Pondo Wikipedia *Mad Man Pondo Profile * Profile Category:Deathproof Fight Club alumni Category:1969 births Category:American wrestlers Category:1989 debuts Category:Absolute Intense Wrestling current roster Category:All Star Wrestling alumni Category:Apache Pro-Wrestling alumni Category:Bad 2 The Bone Wrestling alumni Category:Big Japan Pro Wrestling current roster Category:Championship Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Cleveland All-Pro Wrestling current roster Category:Combat Zone Wrestling current roster Category:Crossfire Wrestling alumni Category:Desastre Total Ultraviolento alumni Category:Destination One Wrestling alumni Category:Dramatic Dream Team alumni Category:Fiend Wrestling Germany alumni Category:Far North Wrestling current roster Category:Full Impact Pro alumni Category:Gateway Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Heartland Wrestling Association alumni Category:Independent Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:Insane Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Insane Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Insanity Pro Wrestling alumni Category:IWA Deep South alumni Category:IWA East Coast current roster Category:IWA Mid-South current roster Category:IWA Tri-State alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:NWA Florida alumni Category:NWA Mid American Wrestling alumni Category:NWA New Jersey alumni Category:NWA Wisconsin alumni Category:Ohio Valley Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling El Dorado ~ The Next DOOR Project alumni Category:Pro Wrestling IRON alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Unplugged alumni Category:Resistance Pro current roster Category:Stranglehold Wrestling alumni Category:United States Wrestling Organization current roster Category:Westside Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:Wrestling Marvelous Future alumni Category:XCW Wrestling Mid-West current roster Category:Xtreme Intense Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Illinois wrestlers Category:American Pro Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Evolution Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Frontier Championship Wrestling alumni Category:International Wrestling League alumni Category:IWA Midwest alumni Category:Midwest Renegade Wrestling alumni Category:Mountain State Wrestling alumni Category:Ohio Hatchet Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Freedom alumni Category:Remix Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Rockstar Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Xtreme Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Allied Independent Wrestling Federations alumni Category:Deep Southern Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Fuyuki Army Promotion alumni Category:Girl Fight Wrestling alumni Category:Hoosier Pro Wrestling alumni Category:HXC Wrestling alumni Category:I Believe In Wrestling alumni Category:Midwest Territorial Wrestling alumni Category:Northern States Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Onita Pro alumni Category:Ronin Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Stricktly Nsane Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Strong Style Wrestling alumni Category:Vicious Outcast Wrestling alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Juggalo Championship Wrestling alumni